The Struggle for Control, and other adventures of the Scarab
by c0pypa5ted3lete
Summary: What happens when Blue Beetle's Scarab takes over and stabs Nightwing? I know, but you don't cuz you gotta read it. Set in Season 2 after Depths but before Darkest. Rated M because I write a lot of gore. I don't think I curse..?


c0pypa5ted3lete- Hey guys this is just an idea i'm throwing out there... I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Young Justice

**Chapter 1**

Jaime had been struggling with the scarab ever since it had attached to him. It was like he was never alone. It not only invaded his privacy, but it nagged him about every little thing he did. No thought was safe, and it seemed like he argued with it in every decision he had to make, but he still didn't regret having it. This tiny beetle machine saved lives, and that was more than he could have said for his life before.

Lately, however, the machine started taking more control over his limbs, especially the canons in the arms of the machine. Jaime was trying to get it to stop, but to tell the truth, it was scaring him. One day, he may not be able to stop it, and it seemed to be getting _stronger_.

"Blue, you're up next." called a familiar voice. **_It's Nightwing_****.** _I know! _**_Do not hold back this time. _**_I am NOT actually fighting him! Now shut up! It's just training!_ Jaime hit his head with the base of his palm, knowing well that this wouldn't help but at the same time wishing it would. He looked up at Nightwing, who now looked a little bemused, but shrugged it off and readied his body for the fight. Blue Beetle, as Jaime was called in his suit, knew that this was strictly hand-to-hand combat, but though he was moderately skilled with these techniques, the suit sometimes tried to take over. He couldn't win every time of course, but that only gave the scarab an excuse to bring out the weapons.

"Remember, this is only hand-to-hand combat. Don't. Use. The. Cannons." Nightwing said. _You hear that? NO CANNONS. _Jaime tried, but the scarab was silent. Before Blue Beetle had a chance to cherish the moment, Nightwing attacked. He flipped forward, taking out two small batons in midair before crashing down onto Blue Beetle. Jaime kicked the acrobat behind him, standing up again in a backwards roll. He used the momentum from the roll to throw a left hook to Nighwing's jaw, but it was blocked with one of the batons. Nightwing returned a punch, one that connected, hitting Blue Beetle in his cheekbone and knocking him to the ground. Jaime's cheek throbbed under his armor. _That's gonna bruise tomorrow. _Jaime thought. **_Activate can- _**_NO! _Blue Beetle grabbed his arm, making sure the cannon hadn't formed. He relaxed when all he felt was his hand and was about to get up, almost forgetting about the fight he was currently in. Nightwing knocked him back down to the ground with a swift front kick to his chin, causing Blue Beetle to soar a couple feet across the fighting platform before landing painfully onto his back. He realized too late that his back had hit onto the scarab, and blacked out.

Blue Beetle's body, however, was not done with him just yet. The scarab opened Jaime's eyes, locking Nightwing in as a target.

"Hey Blue, are you okay?" The target asked. Nightwing walked over to Blue Beetle. "You are usually able to get me a few times. What happened?" He said, unaware of the faint blue glow in Jaime's eyes. As Nightwing approached, Blue Beetle's arms formed not cannons, but dark blue metal daggers. Each hand readied themselves behind Jaime's back, waiting for the target to get approximately a foot away, knowing that he could use Jaime's relationship with the target as an advantage and catch the enemy off guard.

Now a foot away, the armor leaped into action. Nightwing widened his eyes, arching sideways too little too late. The two daggers passed clean through his ribs, crossing before exiting his back. The daggers retracted from the body back into Jaime's hands, having left two good sized wounds through Nightwing's body. **_Mission complete. _**Said the scarab, shutting down and leaving Jaime's body to fall to the platform unconscious.

Nightwing tried to suck in a breath, but the wound had damaged his lungs. He coughed up blood and spit, holding his chest with both gloved hands, which were now drenched with his own blood. His knees dropped to the ground after the failed attempt at receiving oxygen. The room began to spin, but he couldn't just black out. He struggled against the forming spots in his eyes and the searing pain to try and get to Blue Beetle. There was something seriously wrong with Jaime—he needed help. Nightwing used one of his hands to drag his body over to where Blue Beetle had fallen, but he only got halfway before collapsing again, passing out over the floor among the pool of red that began to form.

Cassie tapped her foot, wishing Jaime would just fail already so she could get her turn. Thinking of the covert-mission-gone-wrong that she had with the others not too long ago, she quickly stopped tapping her foot and pretended to be calm. _Be stealthy by being patient and quiet._ She thought to herself. _In through the nose, and out through the..._

"Ugh this is hopeless!" She grabbed her hair, officially giving up on the annoying stealth exercise.

She remembered what she was still doing here when she heard a loud and familiar metallic voice.

_Recognized: Robin B20. _

Cassie heard the sound of the zeta tube and went back to her waiting. What was taking Nightwing so long? Robin said he was going to come back in an hour because of homework. Had it already been an hour or did he really finish his homework that quickly? Cassie smiled to herself. It was her chance to be the detective. She laughed at herself and hummed the mission impossible theme song.

A loud yell snapped her back into focus. It was Robin's.

"Robin? Robin!" Cassie shouted towards the training room where Robin had come in. When no reply came, she ran faster down the hall. Cassie entered the room and gasped.


End file.
